Clyde Chestnut Barrow (1909-1934)
Personal facts *Clyde Chestnut Barrow *Sex : Male *Born: at Telico, Ellis, Texas, USA *Died: at Gibsland, Bienville Parish, Louisiana, USA *Occupation: Criminal 23 May 1934 Buried: Western Heights Cemetery Family Parents *Father: Henry Basil Barrow (10 Jan 1874 - 19 Jun 1957) *Mother: Cumie Talitha Walker (21 Nov 1874 - 14 Aug 1942) Spouse *Name:[[]] *Married: at [[]] Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;"| Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Clyde Barrow (1909-1934) 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 2, Ellis, Texas 2nd Generation *2 Henry Basil Barrow (10 Jan 1874 - 19 Jun 1957) of AL 1880 Census - Precinct 6, Grimes, Texas 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 2, Ellis, Texas *3 Cumie Talitha Walker (21 Nov 1874 - 14 Aug 1942) of TX 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 2, Ellis, Texas 3rd Generation *4 Thomas Barrow (c1855-?) of FL 1860 Census - Milton, Santa Rosa, Florida 1870 Census - Township 9 Range 17, Crenshaw, Alabama 1880 Census - Precinct 6, Grimes, Texas 1910 Census - Justice Precinct 2, Ellis, Texas *5 N. A. ? (c1853-bef1910) of AL 1880 Census - Precinct 6, Grimes, Texas *6 William Wilson Walker (1843-1920) of TX William Wilson Walker was born in Jun 1843 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (parents William Alexander Walker and UNKNOWN MOTHER as the seventh child of William Alexander Walker and 1st Wife (Unknown)). He had six siblings, namely: Charles, Mary Elizabeth, Joseph, Sarah Jane, Ezekiel William, and James. He died on 17 Dec 1920 in Ellis County, Texas, USA. When he was 20, he married Mahala Ann Barron,daughter of Samuel Boulds Barron and Phoebe Barber, on 17 Sep 1863 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. FIND A GRAVE MEMORIAL: (# 100385490) FIND A GRAVE MEMORIAL: (# 100385490) 1850 CENSUS: 1850 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (9 years old) Civil War: 1862 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (Infantry in Captain Meat company) 1870 CENSUS: 1870 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (27 years old) He was counted in the census on 12 Jun 1880 in Ellis, Texas, USA. 1900 CENSUS: 1900 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (Age: 57; Marital Status: Married; Relation to Head of House: Head) 1910 CENSUS: 1910 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (69 years old and living with Brown family) He was buried on 17 Dec 1920 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. Residence Bet 1920-1929: 21 Apr 1922 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA Residence Bet 1920-1929: 21 Apr 1922 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA William Wilson Walker and Mahala Ann Barron had the following children: 1. Charles Samuel Walker was born on 23 Sep 1866 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. He died on 30 Jul 1956 in Fort Worth, Tarrant, Texas, USA (Age at Death: 89). He married Lela Elizabeth White in 1897 in Nacogdoches, Nacogdoches, Texas, USA. 2. Mary Elizabeth "Molly" Walker was born on 08 Jul 1869 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. She died on 19 Aug 1930 in Seagoville, Dallas, Texas, USA (Age at Death: 61). She married James Monroe Toms in 1889 in Nacogdoches, Nacogdoches, Texas, USA. 3. Cumie Talitha Walker was born on 21 Nov 1874 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. She died on 14 Aug 1942 in Dallas, Texas, USA (Western Heights Cemetery). She married Henry Basil Barrow on 08 Dec 1892 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. 4. Susan Virgina Walker was born on 07 Dec 1876 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. She died on 12 Apr 1966 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (Age at Death: 89). She married James Whitmill Muckleroy on 12 Jan 1898 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. 5. Belle Zora "Emma" Walker was born on 03 May 1879 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. She died on 27 Jun 1962 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (Age: 83). She married Ambrose Edward Linthicum Sr on 12 Dec 1897 in Texas, USA. 6. Walter Willis Walker was born on 07 Feb 1880 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. He died on 31 Jul 1960 in Houston, Harris, Texas, USA (Age: 79). 7. William Alexander Walker Sr was born on 22 Jul 1881 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. He died on 24 Dec 1978 in St Charles, Missouri, USA (Age at Death: 97). He married Althea Mae Walker on 31 Mar 1912 in Shelby County, Alabama, USA. *7 Mahala Ann Barron (Mar 1843 - 24 Mar 1910) of TX 4th Generation *8 J W Barrow (c1815-?) of GA 1860 Census - Milton, Santa Rosa, Florida 1870 Census - Township 9 Range 17, Crenshaw, Alabama *9 Fanny ? (c1834-?) of GA 1860 Census - Milton, Santa Rosa, Florida 1870 Census - Township 9 Range 17, Crenshaw, Alabama *12 William Alexander Walker ((c.1807 - 1880) FIND A GRAVE MEMORIAL: (# 100950035) State Census Records: 1846 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA 1850 CENSUS: 1850 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (43 years old and widowed) Military Pension Records: Bet. 1861-1934 in Tennessee, USA Marriage Records: 1865 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA Voter Registration: 22 Aug 1867 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA 1870 CENSUS: 1870 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (63 years old) 1870 CENSUS: 1870 in Nacogdoches, Nacogdoches, Texas, USA U.S. General Land Office Records: 22 Mar 1875 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA 1880 CENSUS: 1880 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (73 years old) He was buried in 1880. He was counted in the census on 25 Jun 1880 in Shelby, Texas, USA. William Alexander Walker and 1st Wife (Unknown) had the following children: 1. Charles Walker was born in 1830 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA. He died in Tarrant, Texas, USA. 2. Mary Elizabeth "Martha" Walker was born on 30 Oct 1835 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (parents William Alexander Walker and UNKNOWN MOTHER). She died on 14 Mar 1900 in Martinsville, Nacogdoches, Texas, USA (Age at Death: 64). She married Ezekiel W Brown Jr on 28 Feb 1856 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. 3. Joseph Walker was born in 1838 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA. 4. Sarah Jane Walker was born on 28 Jun 1838 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (parents William Alexander Walker and UNKNOWN MOTHER). She died on 28 Jan 1904 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. She married Romulus Calvin Linthicum Sr on 29 Jul 1857 in Rusk, Texas, USA. 5. Ezekiel William "Zeke" Walker was born in Jul 1842 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (parents William Alexander Walker and UNKNOWN MOTHER). He died on 26 Apr 1909 in Waco, McLennan, Texas, USA (Age at Death: 61). He married Sarah Elizabeth Bryant on 15 Mar 1866 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA (Sarah Elizabeth Bryant married Ezekiel William Walker. They had five children together.). 6. James "J.P." Walker was born in 1843 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (parents William Alexander Walker and UNKNOWN MOTHER). He died in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. 7.William Wilson Walker was born in Jun 1843 in Center City, Shelby, Texas, USA (parents William Alexander Walker and UNKNOWN MOTHER). He died on 17 Dec 1920 in Ellis County, Texas, USA. He married Mahala Ann Barron on 17 Sep 1863 in Nacogdoches County, Texas, USA. William Alexander Walker and Clarissa Ann "Clara" Carwile had no children. *14 Samuel Boulds Barron (16 Oct 1808 - Death 8 Jun 1886) of Greene, Georgia, USA *15 Phoebe Barber (c1819-16 Mar 1900) of Oglethorpe, Georgia, USA 5th Generation *28 Thomas Barron (c1775-?) *29 Sarah Clay (c1789-?) of GA 6th Generation *58 Nathan Clay (c1765-1804) of VA *59 Mary Ann Kilgore (c1769-1830) of GA 7th Generation 8th Generation 9th Generation 10th Generation References Contributors William Allen Shade 06:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles category:created with Genealogy:Person Template